Edward gets a SpOOky Call
by SortaBeAuTiFuL
Summary: Edward gets a scary call from inside the house...theres a murderer on the line


~ The Sp**OO**ky Call ~

**_RING! RING!_**

Edward stopped watching the scary movie marathon on television and answered the phone.  
"Hello,what?,I cant understand you..." Edward said and then slammed the phone down on the reciever hanging up on the unkown caller and plopped back down on the couch.  
"oh don't hide in that abandoned house,no I said -wait he's right behind you,he's got a knife! look behi- Ugh!" Edward watched as the masked man on screen sliced the helpless woman to pieces.

_**RING! RING**_

Again Edward ran to answer the phone. "Hello?" ,but all he heard was heavy breathing again. "who is this?" Again more heavy hung up the phone,he didn't want to admit it to himself but the creepy calls were starting to freak him out,just a little had the entire house to himself that night,Alice and Rosalie were out shopping and Carlise,Emmet,Esme,and Jasper were out was the perfect night for him to relax,wind down and watch a good horror move,or a few before everyone got was sure that the phsyco calling the phone had other plans in mind looked around him,he'd never noticed before but the cullens huge house looked alot like the one on the movie he was fact they looked just the houses had big open spaces,lots of places to run and hide,stairs that went on forever, a attic and a someone "was" in here with him it wouldn't be that hard for them to go unnoticed,that is until they decided to jump out and stab him in his back!

"Edward Cullen get ahold of yourself!" he screamed outloud ." what is wrong with you,what are you afraid of!?!,your the monster -a vampire for goodness sakes!thats right I'm the menacing one here,in fact I'm the only menacing one here because Im the only person in this whole goddamn house!,god I have to get a grip."

Edward sat back down on the couch,he hadn't been freaked out this bad since he was still a human,and he definately wasn't a human anymore,nothing could hurt him - right?

_**RING! RING!**_

Edward looked at the phone.

_**RING! RING!**_

Maybe if I ignore it? he thought. No, they already know that I'm here,they probaly know that I'm alone ! what if their watching me right now!?!

"Edward get a grip on reality!" He screamed at himself. "Ok ok...I'm fine."

_**RING! RING**_!

He picked up the phone quickly and pressed it closely to his ear. "Hello?" he said,but there was nothing but silence and then heavy breathing. "Who is this?,what do you want?" There was even more heavy breathing but it was even louder now.  
"Look,dont call here again!"  
Then the person on the other end finally spoke."I'm...coming" it said. Edward eyes went wide.  
"What!?!, no!" Edward screamed. "...almost -there." the voice said speaking again.  
Edward slammed the phone down on the 'd admit to himself now,he was phone calls were one thing but now "IT",whatever "IT" was,was coming!

"OMG! OMG! someone help me! the killers coming to cut me into little peices and stuff me in his freezer!" Edward tried to focus on taking deep breathes,thats what Bella told him to do everytime Jacob was around and he needed to calm down,maybe it would work now too.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Ahhhhhh!" Edward screamed then ran and hid behind a chair.

**KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Go away,I'm not even murder material I'm hard like stone,you'll ruin your knives!"  
"Edward open the door!"  
"How do you know my name!?!

It was quiet for a minute like the killer was thinking."How do I know your name? uh wow, the same way you know mines,It raining out here so open up the door you stupid bloodsucker!"

"Wait,bloodsucker?" Edward thought then stood embarassed and opened the door,there stood Jacob Black soaked from head to toe,a scowl spread across his Jacob was the killer the look on his face screamed "Death-To-Edward!" But then Edward remembered that it always did,it just looked a little angrier tonight.

"Oh,hey...Jake."

" Don't oh hey Jake me like we're buddy's or something,where's your usual dog insult!?! Jacob snapped angrily as he stepped into the house trying to catch his breathe,he looked like he'd been running for miles.  
Edward shook his once he didn't have one,there had been other thingS on his mind,like being carved to peices."I dont have one,honestly." he said

"Oh that's what it was!,you couldn't think of anything like "Oh,out for a walk dog?" or "I can't believe they let you off your leash again!",so instead you leave me standing out there in the rain!?!"  
"No that's not how it happened,you dont understand- Edward tried to explain.  
"Sure sure,like I'd believe anything that you say!, you cant even open up the door when someone politely asked you to,do you have any idea how hard that was and not to mention disgusting for me to do,to ask a Leeche for a favor!?!"

"A favor?, What favor?" Edward asked confused.  
Jacob rolled his eyes."Are you being serious right now?" The look on Edwards face told Jacob that he was.  
"Did you hit your head or something while I was on my way here? sheesh, I was out for jog-

" Ohhhh,that explains the odor."

" NO IT DOES'NT!,I SMELL THAT WAY BECAUSE YOU- " Jacob snapped.

" Look Jacob just finish the story,I don't have all day, the favor?"

"Grrrr!,I was out jogging and it looked like a really bad storm was coming, I was in the area sooo..."

"Oh, I see" said Edward

"You act like your surprised,I did call you Edward, there was a bad signal and it's hard to talk and run but I did call."

" It was "you" who called? "

"Um yeah,remember I called and said I'm coming over, open the the line cut off so I called again to say That I was almost there, I remember speaking to you Edward,you were yelling but your always yelling at me so I took that as "Sure Jacob come on over." or something like you get weirder and weirder everyday."

If it had been possible Edwards cheeks would have been bright red. "Uh,yep." he said

"Boy am I starving!" Jacob said. His stomache growled

Edward laughed. "Well theres not really anything you can do about that around here."

" Oh I forgot,you guys only eat innocent people and housepets." Jacob teased.

"You "are" a housepet Jacob and when you finally do decide to sitdown, try not to shed on the furniture,it upsets Alice."

A smirk spread across Jacobs's face,which surprised Edward because he was expecting the opposite,in fact he was hoping for it.

"Oh don't worry Eddie-kins I won't shed on your precious furniture,I know you use for more important things like to hide behind." Jacob said in a baby voice.  
"WHAT!?!"  
"Oh please don't kill me and chop me into little peices...Nooooo! those knifes are to sharp!"  
"That is not what I said!" Edward snapped.

"Does that make it any better?" Jacob laughed and Edward glared at him."Look dude that's all I saw. I don't even wanna know "why" you were doing what you were doing are "why" you chose to do it the night that I come over ,because frankly I'm already embarassed for you,but the upside is atleast now I have a story to tell at the pack meeting tomorrow and to Bella when I see her again."

Edward's glare turned to a scowl."You wouldn't!"  
"You and me both know that I would, and I'd smile the whole time while I was doing it." Jacob smirked again.

"Ok wolf what do you want?,just keep your muzzle shut!"

Jacob rubbed his stomache and as if on que it growled again.

"UGH!,come on mutt before I lose my patience!" Edward said grabbing his coat and car keys but when he turned around Jacob was stretched out on the couch.  
" WHAT-ARE-YOU-DOING!?!" Edward screamed.

"Are you crazy?,do you think I'm going back out in "that" storm, It's deadly I could get struck by lightning or something and die,you have nothing to worry about"

"UGH!" Edward gritted his teeth.

"Ok I want 6 cheeseburgers with no cheese -wait ,ok so 6 hamburgers,one of those little pie things because I love those,2 large cokes,and 3 medium fries,you got that because I'll repeat it if you don't?"

"I got it!"

"Ok then,make sure that you don't forget the special sauce,it's not the same without the special sauce."

"I'LL SHOW YOU SPECIAL SAUCE!,THE KIND THAT COMES OUT OF YOUR FACE WHEN I PUNCH IT!"

"Oh please please don't kill me,I'm to sparkly and beautiful to die again,oh somebody please help me! Jacob teased again in his baby voice.

"Don't push it mongrel,while I'm gone touch nothing!" In seconds Edward sped off making sure not to forget the special sauce.

Jacob propped a pillow behind his hair was still wet and he was upset that he now smelled like a wet dog,it always happened when he got caught in the made sure to rub extra hard against the Cullens furniture.

"Stupid bloodsucker,how could Bella choose a fairy like that over me?" he wondered out loud to himself.  
He looked at the movie that Edward had been watching,the lady on the television was putting her daughter to bed when the phone rang,"how un-scarry" Jacob thought.  
"Hello?" The lady on t.v. said. Then _**RING! RING!**_ the Cullens phone rang too."Well that's weird" Jacob thought but answered the phone anyway because he knew there was a chance that it could be Bella.

"Hello Cullen residence,may I ask whos calling please?" He said in his most snobbish voice and laughed at his own joke,but no one answered there was only the sound of someone's heavy breathing.  
"Helllloooooo, Who is this?" he asked again.  
"I'm almost there." said a scary voice "Seriously who is this!?!" he was growing more impatient.  
"I'm in the house." the voice said.  
Jacob laughed into the reciever" listen "whoever" you are,you expect me to believe that your somewhere in this house, really?"

"Yes,can you guess where?" replied the voice.

"Look cut the crap with the voice Edward I know it's you!"

Jacob's cell rang,the caller I.D. said Edward,he sat the Cullens phone down and picked up his.  
"The drive-thru guy says there out of special sauce,is ketchup alright with you?" Edward asked annoyed.

Jacob wasn't sure what to think. "um yeah ketchup is great, hey do you have locks on all your windows?"

Edward laughed "Yes Jacob,what kinda of question is that?"

"so if someone wanted to lets say sneak in here,they couldn't right?" "No I don't think so, why are you asking this are you afraid are something? Edward laughed again.

"NO are'nt you, shouldn't you be worried about making it back before the sun comes out?!?" Jacob hung up angrily almost forgetting about the strange caller who he'd thought was picked up the phone and slowly placed it back to his ear.

"Did you guess where I am yet,ok I'll give you a hint,I'm closer than you think." The scary voice said.

"Who the hell is this!?!,this is not funny!" Jacob screamed into the phone.

From the other end of the line came a dry cackle, "You smell like a wet dog."

_** THE END...OR IS IT?**_

If you didn't get it, in the beginning Jacob was breathing hard over the phone beacause he was running to get out of the rain that would make him smell like a wet dog and there was a bad connection because of the storm.


End file.
